Everything Has Changed
by Jizze-ya
Summary: [Drarry] Tak ada yang lebih spesial dari cinta pertama yang kau rasakan. Seperti sihir, rasa cinta itu bisa membuatmu merasa hangat di tengah dinginnya musim dingin dan membuat harimu tetap menyenangkan di tengah hari yang begitu panas di musim panas. Tentang cinta pertama Draco yang datang di musim dingin
1. Chapter 1

°•°•°°Everything Has Changed°°•°•°

Gender Switch! Fem-Harry

Main Pair : Drarry

Genre : Romance Drama

✓Harry Potter belongs to aunty JK Rowling✓

Hi Hello, aku malah kembali dengan cerita baru dan pair yang baru ㅠㅅㅠ nyesel banget ngerasa telat masuk ke Magical World buatan J.K Rowling. Aku lagi suka sukanya sama sub!/bottom! Harry. Pls don't kill me ㅠㅠ

Mungkin cerita yang aku bikin ini alurnya udh pasaran bgt jd aku minta maaf, ku cuma kangen aja sama ff "Drarry" yang non-magic jd aku bikin ini deh. Semoga yg baca suka. Pls do leave a comment or like biar aku tau ini bagus apa ngga hehe

.

.

 _ **Tak ada yang lebih spesial dari cinta pertama yang kau rasakan. Seperti sihir, rasa cinta itu bisa membuatmu merasa hangat di tengah dinginnya musim dingin dan membuat harimu tetap menyenangkan di tengah hari yang begitu panas di musim panas**_.

.

.

 _East Meon, East Hampshire_. **Winter-1997**

Draco mengenalnya saat ia menghabiskan liburan natal dan akhir tahunnya di East Meon. Awalnya ia kira natal tahun ini akan tetap sama seperti tahun - tahun sebelumnya, pergi berkunjung ke rumah kakek Malfoy dan menghabiskan harinya disana hingga liburan usai. Little did draco knows everything won't be the same when his greyish eyes drowned into her greenish eyes.

Ia bertemu dengan gadis bernama Harrie Potter pada malam misa natal, mereka hanya bertukar pandang sepanjang misa. Draco hanya berharap tuhan mengampuninya karena ia sama sekali tidak fokus pada acara pemberkatan dan malah bertukar senyum dengan gadis itu sepanjang acaraㅡlebih tepatnya Draco tetap memberikan senyumnya meski gadis itu kembali memberikan atensinya pada pemberkatan di malam natal ini.

Draco berlari menghampiri gadis itu sesaat setelah acara gereja selesai "hei!" Sapa Draco, ia bersumpah jantungnya bergerak liar saat melihat gadis itu dari jarak sedekat ini "cantik" gumam Draco "excuse me? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Gadis itu balik menatap Draco dengan raut wajah bingung "aku Draco, Draco Malfoy" ia mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu, gadis itu tersenyum "Harrie, Harrie Potter, apa kau cucu tuan Malfoy?" Tanya gadis itu "yeah, kau benar sekali" jawab Draco kikuk, persetan dengan image ice prince nya di Hogwarts High, ia terlihat seperti Lavender Brown yang sedang jatuh cinta Pada Ronald Weasly saat berhadapan dengan gadis berparas manis itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu! Aku haru segera menyusul Mum and Dad, kita akan sering bertemu selama liburan ini Malfoy, aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik" Harrie melirik ke arah ibunya yang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka sebagai isyarat untuk memanggil Harrie. "tentu Potter, see you around!". Sesaat setelah Harrie pergi meninggalkannya Narcissa datang dan mengomeli Draco tentang bagaimana ia langsung pergi keluar gereja disat Mum dan Fathernya sedang berbicara dengan beberapa kolega mereka yang kebetulan berasal dari East Meon.

"Kau berhutang sebuah cerita pada Mum,Dray" Narcissa berujar saat melihat Draco yang tak hentinya tersenyum sejak pulang dari Gereja, ini sudah malam dan anaknya yang minim sekali berekspresi itu tengah tersenyum bahagia, itu adalah hal yang cukup membuat Narcissa bingung dan penasaran, Draco terkekeh kecil "besok aku akan bercerita, Mum tidur saja okay. Mum pasti lelah menyiapkan semua makanan untuk Natal" Draco memberikan kecupan selamat malam di pipi Narcissa dan beranjak ke lantai atasㅡkamar sementaranya sampai liburan berakhir.

.

.

Hari ini adalah Natal, Draco segera bangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak ke ruang tengah, disana ia bisa melihat keluarganya tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah dekat perapian, saling bertukar kado, berpelukan dan mengucapkan selamat natal. ia berjalan ke arah kakeknya lalu memeluk pria lanjut usia itu dan mengucapkan selamat natal untuknya. Draco kemudian beranjak pada kedua orang tuanya, ia mencium pipi Narcissa dan memberikan Lucius sebuah pelukan "your Christmas Gift Son" Lucius memberikan sebuah kotak berisi hadiah untuk Draco, Draco tersenyum bahagia "Thanks Father" Lucius menepuk bahu putranya "hadiah ini akan mengajarimu bagaimana menghargai waktu" ucap Lucius, Draco membuka kotak kadonya, itu sebuah jam tangan hitam dengan desain yang begitu elegan dan mewah, khas keluarga Malfoy "ini sangat indah Father, aku akan menjaganya". semua berjalan seperti biasanya hari itu, sama seperti Natal sebelumnya, penuh dengan suasana kekeluargaan, Draco bersyukur atas itu, namun tetap saja gadis Potter itu tetap ada di pikirannya, ia berharap dapat bertemu kembali dengannya. Ayolah East Meon adalah kota yang kecil di Selatan Hampshire, ia yakin ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu.

.

.

Draco sedang sibuk mencari jumpernya tanpa memperdulikan jendelanya yang terbuka dan oh! Malfoy muda itu hanya mengenakan celana jeans dan ia tidak mengenakan apapun untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Draco tidak sadar jika seorang gadis tengah berdiri tegak bagai patung saat melihat Draco dari jendela kamarnya.

Draco berhasil menemukan sweaternya kemudian bergegas menggunakannya sambil menghadap ke arah jendelaㅡia ingin menutup jendela itu sesaat setelah ia selesai mengenakan jumpernya. Potter, gadis itu berdiri terpaku di depan jendela kamarnya. Draco tentu saja terkejut, seperti ada parade kembang api saat mengetahui gadis yang menyita perhatiannya itu ternyata tinggal di sebelah rumah kakeknya dan bonusnya jendela kamar mereka berhadapan. Draco memasang senyum jahilnya "menikmati sesuatu, Potter" suaranya cukup terdengar jelas mengingat jarak jendela kamarnya dan Harrie hanya 1,5 meter. "Bumi kepada Potter, Bumi kepada Potter" ucap Draco lagi sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Oh! Astaga Malfoy, seharusnya kau bisa tutup jendelamu sebelum mengganti pakaian, ada anak gadis disini"

Senyum jahil Draco semakin melebar "sudah berapa lama kau berdiri sambil menatapku berganti pakaian Potter?" Harrie mendecih "aku tidak melihat apapun! Aku terlalu terkejut hingga melupakan apa yang aku lihat barusan!" Pipi Harrie bersemu kemerahan. Draco menyukainya, pipi Harrie yang bersemu merah membuat gadis itu beribu kali lipat lebih manis dari biasanya "ku tunggu kau di bawah, temani aku berkeliling East Meon sebagai bayaran dari apa yang kau lihat tadi Potter" jawab Draco sebelum menutup jendela kamarnya dan bergegas turun untuk meminta ijin keluar pada orang tuanya.

Harrie pun segera melakukan hal yang sama, ia segera menutup rapat jendela kamarnya serta menurunkan tirainya, astaga mau di taruh mana wajahnya! Ia ketahuan mengintip anak laki - laki sedang berganti pakaian Sungguh memalukan. Ia berusaha menenangkan degub jantungnya saat kembali mengingat betapa menawannya senyuman malfoy tadi, ia segera berdiri menghadap cermin, mencoba merapikan surai jet black miliknya ' _untuk apa aku merapikannya...aku tidak akan pergi berkencan dengan Malfoy itu...duh! Kau sungguh konyol Harrie'_

Harrie baru saja turun saat ia melihat si Malfoy junior itu tengah bercengkrama dengan kakek Potter dan juga ayahnya James "jadi, kau akan pergi berkencan dengan cucu tuan Malfoy?" Ibunya menggoda Harrie, Harrie sedikit terkaget saat ibunya muncul dari belakang dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu putrinya "Mum! No aku hanya akan menunjukkan beberapa tempat disini karena dia meminta tolong padaku" Harrie berbohong huh? Bukan itu kan alasan sebenarnya ia mengantar Draco Malfoy berkeliling East Meon, Lily Evans hanya tersenyum dan menarik tangan Harrie menuju kamarnya "Mum bantu mengikat rambut keras kepalamu ini, okay?" Dan Harrie hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima bantuan yang di tawarkan oleh ibunya.

"Kami berjanji akan kembali sebelum makan malam dimulai Sir" ucap Draco pada James dan Grandpa Potter "i'll take care of her ma'am, no need to worry she's safe with me" ucap Draco pada Lily. Lily hanya bisa tersenyum gemas saat putrinya dan putra dari keluarga Malfoy itu menghilang di balik pintu keluar rumah Grandpa Potter "James, tidak kah mereka terlihat cocok?" Tanya Lily pada James, James hanya tersenyum simpul "well, ku akui memang mereka terlihat manis jika berjalan berdampingan seperti tadi"

Mereka berdua hanya berjalan dalam diam hingga sampai di sebuah Halte Bus "Menggelikan, kau terlihat sok gentleman saat berpamitan pada Grandpa, Dad and Mum. Malfoy" gerutu Harrie, Draco hanya terkekeh "berhenti memanggilku Malfoy, kita teman sekarang. Panggil aku Draco, Harrie dan aku memang di didik untuk selalu sopan kepada semua orang" Malfoy memperhatikan pita hijau yang tersemat di ikat rambut Harrie "it looks good on you" puji Draco "huh? What?" Draco memutar matanya jengah, entah gadis dari keluarga Potter ini kelewat polos atau terlalu lamban dalam berpikir "your hair, Harrie. It looks good" blush! Pipi Harrie bersemu merah, sepanjang sejarah hidupnya belum ada yang memuji rambutnya indah! Tapi hari ini Draco Malfoy menjadi orang pertama selain keluarganya yang mengatakan jika rambut hitam yang susah di atur itu indah. "Okay, perhentian pertama Lovegood Café, come on Draco" Harrie berusaha mengalihkan rasa gugupnya, dan langsung menarik tangan Draco memasuki Bus yang akan membawa mereka ke Love Good Café. Draco hanya tersenyum simpul ia tau Harrie gugup setelah mendapatkan pujian darinya dan entah semakin lama ia menghabiskan waktu dengan Harrie, semakin ia yakin ia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu

.

.

TBC

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Harrie memilih sibuk menatap coklat hangatnya yang hanya tinggal setengah isi cangkir, Draco? Ia sibuk mencari topik apa yang sekiranya bisa menarik perhatian Harrie, ia menatap Harrie sejenak "hei, apa kau tidak menganggap hal ini aneh? Rumah kakek kita berdampingan tapi kita baru saling mengenal sekarang" ujar Draco, Harrie tersenyum simpul "ah, kami memang baru menghabiskan natal disini tahun ini karena biasanya kakek yang bersikeras ingin pergi ke Manchaster" jawab Harrie "lalu kenapa kau begitu mengenal kota ini?".

Harrie menyesap kembali coklat hangatnya "aku selalu menghabiskan musim panasku disini, tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" jawab Harrie "Father mengirimku pergi ke rumah orangtua Mum tiap liburan musim panas" Draco seolah tak mau rugi. Ia terus menatap iris hijau milik Harrie, enggan beralih seakan iris itu akan menghilang jika tak di pandang barang sekejap. Mereka berdua menghabiskan sore itu berkeliling di sekitar All Saint Church sambil menceritakan tentang kehidupan mereka sebelum mereka bertemu.

"Hei, kau tau aku selalu ingin menikah di gereja ini, desainnya sangat sederhana dan selalu mengingatkanku akan kehangatan Grandpa dan Grandma" ucap Harrie sambil mendukkan dirinya di bangku luar gereja. Draco hanya menatap wajah Harrie lalu tersenyum dengan samar ' _well, aku berharap itu adalah pernihakan kita nantinya_ ' batin Draco. "See aku baru saja membicarakan hal yang anak laki - laki tidak mungkin mengerti apa maksutnya" gerutu Harrie saat mendapati respon yang tidak ia harapkan dari Draco.

Mereka sedang dalam Bus untuk kembali pulang, Harrie mengakui jika tugasnya sebagai tour guide Draco cukup menyenangkan "You can't even keep your scarf tidy, you might catch a cold Dray" Harrie membenarkan letak scarf Draco yang sedikit berantakan "well thanks, kau terlihat seperti Mum saat membetulkan scarfku" gurau Draco "aku membayangkan betapa lelahnya Mrs Malfoy yang masih harus membetulkan scarf milik anak lelakinya yang sudah berusia 15 tahun" balas Harrie sambil terkekeh. Ia dan Draco menghabiskan sepanjang perjalanan dengan bergurau, Harrie bercerita tentang Ferret putih miliknya yang hilang dan bagaimana surai blonde milik Draco membuatnya kembali teringat pada Ferret miliknya.

"So, let's called it a night. I safely return you back home right before dinner" Draco menatap Harrie lalu tersenyumㅡpusat kehidupan Harrie berdetak dengan cepat saat melihat senyum menawan itu, pipinya bersemu merah "y..yeah" ia terlalu gugup untuk merespon ucapan Draco tadi "besok aku akan datang kembali, 10 in the morning, okay? Aku ingin berkeliling lagi" tangan Draco kemudian memencet bel rumah tersebut tak beberapa lama hingga muncul sosok Lily di depan pintu dengan senyuman hangatnya "ah, tepat waktu sebelum makan malam, ayo masuk, kami memasak steak untuk makan malam hari ini, apa kau ingin singgah untuk makan malam son?" Draco menggeleng "maafkan aku, mungkin lain kali Mrs Potter, terimakasih atas tawarannya, aku ingin bertemu sebentar dengan Mr Potter sebelum kembali ke rumah" tolak Draco dengan Halus, Lily hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengatakan jika James sedang berada di ruang tengah.

"I'll help to set the table Mum" Harrie segera bergegas ke dapur untuk menghindari pertanyaan - pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya godaan yang akan di lontarkan ibunya. Harrie segera menata ruang makan lalu kemudian Lily masuk dengan beberapa potong steak di sebuah piring saji "so, how was your date?" Goda Lily "Mum! Itu bukan sebuah kencan, aku hanya menjadi tour guide untuk Draco" sela Harrie dengan pipi yang mulai menghangat dan di pastikan sedikit memerah karena tersipu malu.

"Ayolah Harrie, Mum juga ingin seperti teman Mum yang lain, anak gadis mereka yang se usiamu rata - rata pasti bercerita tentang anak laki - laki yang menarik perhatian mereka" Lily merangkul Harrie sambil berjalan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil salad dan juga sauce untuk steaknya. "Draco memang menarik Mum, tapi terlalu cepat untuk Mum berkata jika aku tertarik pada Draco Malfoy" sambung Harrie sambil meletakkan semangkuk besar salad di meja makan "okay, okay, tapi jika kau memerlukan tempat untuk bercerita, Mum selalu siap okay? Cinta pertama yang tidak bisa kau ungkapkan dan telat di sadari sangat menyakitkan dear, Mum tidak ingin kau seperti itu" Harrie memutar bola matanya "Mum berhenti berbicara seperti karakter di film romansa yang sering kita lihat bersama" protes Harrie.

.

.

Draco datang tepat pukul 10, Harrie sudah siap tentunya, dengan rambut yang telah di tata rapi oleh Lily. "Kau tahu, tak banyak tempat yang menyenangkan untuk di kunjungi disini saat musim dingin" ucap Harrie, Draco hanya tersenyum memandangi pepohonan di depannya, Harrie mengajaknya pergi ke taman kota hari ini, ada danau yang membeku dan ia pikir itu tempat yang bagus untuk belajar ice skating, Mr. Potter selalu menggoda Harrie saat ia jatuh di atas es.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengikat sepatumu dengan benar" Draco berlutut dan merapikan simpul tali sepatu milik Harrie, ia tidak ingin Harrie menginjak tali sepatunya dan terjatuh di atas es nanti "uh, thanks" jawab Harrie dengan sedikit gugup, apa yang Draco lakukan sudah cukup memenuhi keinginannya sebagai remaja 15 tahunan 'seorang pria membetulkan tali sepatuku saat sedang berkencan' tapi sayangnya ini bukan kencan, meski ada bagian kecil di hati Harrie yang berharap jika mungkin besok Draco mau mengajaknya berkencan, bukan sekedar berkeliling East Meon lagi.

Draco berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Harrie "My Lady?" Goda Draco dengan senyum jahilnya "My pleasure, Mr. Malfoy" Harrie membalas senyuman Draco dan menyambut uluran tangan Draco "just so you know, Draco. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan ice skating, track recordku buruk" ujar Harrie, Draco terkekeh, ia melangkahkan kakinya di atas es dan mencoba menyeimbangkan dirinya "aku bisa mengajarimu, jangan lepaskan tanganku sampai kau siap, okay?" Harrie mengangguk mantap dan menapakkan kakinya pada es, mengikuti apa yang Draco lakukan.

Entah Dewi Fortuna sedang sibuk menjamu tamunya atau Cupid yang tidak sabar menunggu hari kasih sayang, Harrie hampir saja jatuh dan mencium es di bawahnya jika tidak ada dua lengan hangat Draco yang memeluknyaㅡmenangkapnya agar tidak terjatuh. "Tenanglah Harrie, jangan terlalu gegabah, ada aku disini" ucap Draco, oh tolong Draco memang berbicara seolah - olah jantungnya baik - baik saja padahal ia yakin sekali bahwa sedang ada pawai disana, dari semua gadis yang pernah ia dekati di Hogwarts High, mulai dari si manis Astoria Greengrass hingga Pansy Parkinson, semua gadis itu tidak pernah membuat jantungnya berdetak segila ini, segila saat ia merasakan tubuh Harrie dalam dekapannya.

"Ma..maaf, aku hanya kaget karena permukaan esnya begitu licin" jawab Harrie kikuk, Harrie yakin pipinya sudah merah seperti tomat yang Mumnya gunakan untuk membuat salad, Harrie menjadi sedikit takut, terlalu lama berada di dekat Malfoy yang satu ini sepertinya akan membawa dampak yang agak kurang baik pada kesehatannya, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan sekarang, ia harus segera menenangkan jantungnya, jika tidak mungkin saja Draco bisa mendengar suara degub jantungnya. ' _Mum...apakah aku jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya?_ ' jerit Harrie dalam hati. Shit...kenapa cinta pertamanya harus ia temukan setelah natal? Dengan anak lelaki yang mungkin tidak memiliki rasa yang sama untuknya.

Draco menepati janjinya, ia memegang erat tangan Harrie saat mengajari gadis itu ice skating, Harrie dan Draco sesekali saling menggoda satu sama lain lalu tertawa bersama, jika Draco boleh berharap, ia berharap Tuan James Potter dipindahkan tugas kerja ke London, sehingga siapa tau mereka bisa berada di satu sekolah nantinya, atau jika harapan konyolnya tidak terwujud ia bisa merayu Mum and Father untuk mengirimnya ke East Meon tiap liburan musim panas.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku terdekat, "terimakasih untuk hari ini, Draco" ucap Harrie dengan senyum yang enggan menghilang dari bibirnya. Draco membalas senyuman Harrie "aku juga harus mengucapkan hal yang sama, thanks Harrie. Ini hari terbaik selain natal tentunya di libur natal dan akhir tahunku" Harrie terkekeh "aku berharap kita bisa bertemu kembali tahun depan, kita hanya punya waktu dua minggu sebelum liburan ini berkahir" sambung Harrie, Draco menatap Harrie "yeah, you're right" Harrie membalas tatapan Draco, keduanya terdiam dalam pemikiran masing - masing tentang perasaan mereka. Draco yang kesal karena jatuh cinta dan harus segera berpisah dengan Harrie begitu liburannya usai dan Harrie yang bingung akankah cinta pertamanya berakhir seperti kebanyakan orang? A very unsuccessful first love.

.

.

TBC

.

.

I swear this story suppose to be a sad one shot ff tp ga tega ㅠㅡㅠ


	3. Chapter 3

Harrie memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara saling menatap antara dia dengan Draco "uhm...kurasa akan lebih baik jika kita pulang sekarang" usul Harrie, Draco hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan "aku bantu melepas sepatu skatingmu" Draco kembali berlutut di tanah yang dipenuhi salju dan melepaskan sepatu skating milik Harrie "thanks, kau tahu. Hari ini terasa seperti kencan, padahal kita tidak berkencan" kata - kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Harrie, Harrie yang baru tersadar dengan apa yang ia katakan segera membekap mulutnya dan merutuki ke bodohannya dalam hati

 _'GOOD JOB! HARRIE JAMES POTTER! DRACO MALFOY AKAN MENGANGGAPMU GADIS YANG ANEH SETELAH INI, BAGUS KAU HARUS BERCERITA PADA MUM TENTANG BAGAIMANA KAU MERUSAK CERITA CINTA PERTAMAMU!'_

Draco terkekeh, ia girang setengah mati tapi masih tetap berusaha keras mempertahankan image Cool City Guy miliknya "kau bisa menganggap hari ini sebagai kencan jika kau mau, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan pergi berkencan dengan gadis semanis dirimu" ucap Draco sambil membersihkan sepatu skating Harrie kemudian meletakkannya di pangkuan Harrie "atau kita bisa berkencan besok, Lovegood Café? Bagaimana?" Harrie hanya diam mematung, otaknya berusaha keras memproses respon dan pertanyaan yang diberikan Draco padanya. Harrie biasanya tidak se bodoh ini, tapi entah saat dekat dengan Draco kerja otaknya seolah melambat dan hatinya mengambil alih atas dirinya. "Okay, diam berarti setuju, i never accept any rejection young lady" Draco terkekeh dan berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Harrie "ayo pulang, aku sudah berjanji pada untuk mengantarmu pulang lebih cepat hari ini"

.

.

Harrie dan Draco sampai di depan rumah Grandpa Potter, mereka di sambut oleh sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan kulit pucat dan rambut hitam yang tampak begitu kontras dengan kulitnya, Draco menatap pria itu bingung , ia tidak pernah melihatnya sejak pertama datang ke rumah Grandpa Potter, Harrie langsung berlari ke arah lelaki itu "Tom! Ku kira kau tidak akan datang" ucap Harrie sambil memeluk erat pria itu, Tom tanpa ragu membalas pelukan Harrie, sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibir pria yang berusia dua tahun di atas Harrie "hei, aku tidak pernah ingkar janji" balas Tom, Draco? Oh matanya memancarkan kilatan cemburu saat tangan Tom melingkar manis di tubuh mungil Harrie, posisinya terancam disini, Draco akan menganggap Tom sebagai sebuah ancaman mulai sekarang, ia tak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bagaimana Tom menatap Harrie, ia benci tatapan itu.

Harrie bergegas menggandeng tangan Tom dan kembali menghampiri Draco "Draco, Tom. Tom, Draco" ia memperkenalkan Tom pada Draco "Riddle, Tom Marvollo Riddle,Jr" Tom menawarkan tangannya untuk di jabat oleh Draco " Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" jawab Draco sambil menyambut tangan milik Tom, Tom tersenyum "apa Harrie merepotkanmu? Dia selalu rewel jika aku tidak ada di sampingnya" Harrie hanya memutar bola matanya malas "please, aku tidak rewel, yakan Dray?" Tanya Harrie mencari pembelaan, Draco terkekeh "not at all, dia bersikap manis" Draco menepuk pelan pundak Harrie, Harrie tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan ke arah Tom

 _'this Riddle Boy is declaring a war, tingkahnya jelas sekali ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia dan Harrie bisa menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman. But guess what boy, Harrie terlalu nyaman dengan konteks pertemanan kalian dan akan jatuh dalam pelukanku'_ ucap Draco dalam hati saat melihat bagaimana Tom mencoba menggoda Harrie di depan matanya "oh ya, Draco. Ibu bilang ia ingin sekali kau makan malam bersama dengan kami, bisakan?" Tanya Harrie, Draco tersenyum simpul "tentu, aku akan meminta izin pada orangtuaku kalau aku akan makan malam di tempat kalian" Tom melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Harrieㅡcukup membuat darah Draco mendidih karena cemburu, Draco tidak pernah punya masalah dengan berbagi, tapi Harrie adalah sebuah pengecualian. "Sambil menunggu Malfoy, lebih baik kita masuk dulu Mum sudah merindukanmu, kau tau?" Ucap Tom "Aunty ikut kemari?" Harrie tersenyum "tentu saja" jawab Tom, Draco tidak ingin lama - lama melihat bagaimana Tom berusaha membuat dirinya tidak di perhatikan oleh Harrie, ia mendekat ke arah Tom dan Harrie lalu mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipi Harrie 'fuck you Riddle' ia tersenyum "see you later Harrie" ia melambaikan tangannya pada Tom yang terdiam dan Harrie yang pipinya mulai memerah dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu rumah Grandpa Malfoy.

.

.

"Mood mu sepertinya tidak terlalu baik Son, apa kau yakin akan tetap datang ke rumah keluarga Potter untuk makan malam?" Tanya Narcissa, tangannya dengan terampil melipat beberapa pakaian Draco lalu memasukkannya ke dalam lemari "that Riddle boy is going to steal my girl if i did not shows up, mum" gerutu Draco, Narcissa paham betul bagaimana Draco jika ia sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, ia tersenyum "little miss Potter tidak mungkin melewatkan anak laki - laki semenarik dirimu son, kau mirip sekali dengan Fathermu saat ia mencoba mendekati Mum dulu, penuh dengan semangat hahaha" imbuhnya, Draco terkekeh "but i bet he won't do stupid things like what i've done right?" Draco beranjak dari kasurnya dan membatu Narcissa merapikan isi lemari "hal bodoh apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Narcissa pada putra sematawayangnya

"I kissed her" jawab Draco dengan santainya, Narcisaa menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengalihkan atensinya pada Draco, ia menatap putranya dengan ekspresi terkejut "you what?! Draco!ㅡ" Draco beranjak beberapa senti dari Narcissa begitu melihat wajah terkejut ibunya "on her cheeks! Not lips! Mum jangan pukul punggungku, jangan katakan ini pada Grandpa atau Father" potong Draco, Narcissa menghela nafas "Draco kau harusnya sadar apa yang kau lakukan itu kurang sopan" omel Narcisa. Draco menanggukan kepalanya sekilas "i ask her out Mum" ucap Draco "wish me luck" ia lalu mengecup pipi Narcissa dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

James meninggalkan Draco dan Tom berdua saja di ruang tamu, mereka bertiga tadi menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu untuk berbincang, Tom berbicara tentang Universitas yang akan ia tuju, begitu pula Draco, meski ia baru masuk ke Universitar dua atau tiga tahun lagi. Suasana di antara mereka begitu canggung sesaat setelah James pergi, Tom mengeluarakan suara untuk memecah kesunyian di antara mereka "jadi...to the point saja, kau tertarik dengan Harrie, ya kan?" Draco memberikan senyuman tipis "siapa yang tidak akan tertarik dengan gadis semanis Harrie" ucap Draco, Tom merebahkan punggungnya ke arah sofa "sudah kuduga, and i bet you're not that stupid either, Malfoy?" Tom melirik wajah Draco yang begitu serius "im not that stupid to see that you have the same interest as i am for Harrie" imbuh Draco dengan santainya "May the best man win, Malfoy" Tom beranjak dari sofa kemudian menepuk pundak Draco. Well setidaknya bagi Draco, Tom menunjukkan sinyal jika ia tidak keberatan bersaing dengan dirinya untuk memenangkan hati Harrie.

Makan malam berjalan dengan baik, mereka sedang menunggu dessert yang Mrs. Potter dan Mrs. Riddle siapkan "jadi Harrie, bagaimana jika kita pergi besok?" Ajak Tom, ia duduk di hadapan Harrie, sedangkan Draco yang berada di sebelah Harrie sudah cukup merasa was was, apakah Harrie akan menerima ajakan Tom atau tetap memilih berkencan dengan dirinya "uh...maaf Tommy" tolak Harrie dengan lembut "aku sudah berjanji dengan Draco untuk pergi besok" Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Tom hanya tersenyum "ah... I see, mungkin lusa kita bisa pergi berdua saja, aku sudah bertanya pada Mr. Potter dan beliau mengijinkan" Harrie menganggukkan kepalanya, ke was wasan Draco berkurang, sebagian hatinya merasa senang karena Harrie menerima ajakan kencannya, sebagian yang lain? ia bingung dengan semua yang ada di sekitarnya, ia hanya memiliki sedikit waktu sebelum kembali ke London dan berpisah untuk sementara dengan Harrie sebelum musim panas datang.

.

.

Draco sudah meninggalkan kediaman Potter, saat ini hanya Harrie dan Tom yang tersisa di ruang dapur. Lily, Merope dan Grandpa Potter tengah bercengkrama di ruang keluarga, sedangkan James dan Mr. Riddle sedang membicarakan bisnis di ruang baca milik Grandpa Potter, ia dan Tom membatu ibu mereka membereskan piring sisa makan malam tadi, semua piring hampir selesai Harrie keringkan sebelum Tom mengambil piring terakhir dari tangan Harrie dan mengeringkannya, Tom meletakkan piring terakhir di tempatnya, ia memberikan sebuah senyuman pada Harrie, senyuman yang terasa begitu asing dimata emerald milik Harrie, Tom tidak pernah tersenyum seperti ini sebelumnya "aku ingin berbicara...tapi tidak disini" ucap Tom, Harrie menganggukkan kepalanya "di taman belakang, kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Tom "tentu saja tidak" jawab Harrie.

Tom dan Harrie duduk di bangku taman "langitnya cukup indah malam ini" ucap Harrie sambil memandang ke atas sana, salah satu hal terbaik yang ada di East Meon bagi Harrie adalah langit malam yang begitu indah karena bintang terlihat begitu jelas disini, tidak seperti Manchaster. Tangan Tom perlahan bergeser mendekati tangan Harrie lalu perlahan menggenggam tangan itu "Tom?" Harrie menatap Tom bingung, Tom bersikap cukup aneh sejak ia memperkenalkannya pada Draco "tetap seperti ini...sebentar saja, please?" pinta Tom, Harrie hanya tersenyum, sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dari genggaman tangan Tom, genggaman itu terasa nyaman, Tom selalu membuat Harrie merasa nyaman bahkan di tempat yang ia benci, Tom mampu membuat perasaan tidak nyaman itu pergi dari diri Harrie.

"kau terlihat tidak begitu senang dengan Draco, kenapa?" tanya Harrie, Tom hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "biasa saja, aku tidak membenci Draco, aku hanya sedikit bingung dengan diriku akhir - akhir ini" jawab Tom, Harrie menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Tom, Harrie membawa tangan Tom pada pangkuannya lalu mengusap lembut punggung tangan Tom yang menggenggam lembut tangannya "don't stress your self Tommy, take a break" Tom terkekeh, andai gadis itu tau apa yang membuat dirinya bingung belakangan ini, ia paham betul Harrie adalah gadis yang amat sangat tidak peka jika seseorang menaruh perasaan yang lebih padanya "aku yakin kau akan diterima di Oxford, aunty dan uncle juga pasti begitu, kau siswa yang sangat pandai Tom" lanjut Harrie "sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuatku bingung, kau..." sambung Tom, Harrie mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Tom "aku? kenapa?" tanya Harrie bingung "kau membuatku bingung dengan diriku dan perasaanku" Tom menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya.

"it's kinda hard to explain. aku tidak tahu perasaan seperti apa yang aku miliki untukmu, entah sebatas teman atau lebih, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak terlalu suka saat kau jadi terlalu dekat dengan laki - laki lain" Tom menatap iris emerald milik Harrie dengan sendu "aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini" Harrie tersenyum sendu, tangannya bergerak untuk menangkup wajah Tom "Tom..." ia mengusap lembut pipi Tom "im so sorry, but i've got to do this to make sure of something Harrie, please" Tom mengecup lembut kening Harrie, cukup lama, ia menikmati dan mencoba memahami reaksi yang tubuhnya berikan saat bibirnya menyentuh permukaan kening Harrie, Harrie hanya memejamkan matanya dan mengusap lembut punggung Tom, ia paham betul...semua hal tentang Tom lebih mudah untuk di pahami jika di bandingkan dengan semua hal yang ada pada diri Draco.

 _ **Our self might get comfortable around each other, but im so sorry my dear, my heart doesn't beat in the same frequencies as yours...**_

 _ **we are already perfect just the way it is...**_

 _ **-H**_

 _ **I am deeply apologize for having this kind of feelings that might have a great chance in ruining what we already have before.**_

 _ **-T**_

"tell me, how does it feels?" tanya Tom begitu ia melepas ciumannya "warm, i feel protected-" Harrie menatap mata Tom "kau?" tanya Harrie "feels like a had thousands of butterflies in my stomach, my heart race like crazy" jawab Tom dengan nada sedih "im so sorry...aku merasakan hal yang seperti itu tapi tidak dengan mu Tom, maaf" Tom mengusap lembut kepala Harrie "that's okay, aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk membalas perasaan ini, by the way. aku harap kau cukup peka dengan perhatian yang Malfoy berikan padamu" pipi Harrie bersemu merah, Tom selalu bisa mengalihkan suasana, atau mungkin Tom hanya tidak ingin memperkeruh keadaan dan memilih untuk mulai mengurangi perasaannya dalam diam "shut it, aku ingin kau pulang dari Oxford dengan membawa kakak perempuan yang cantik untukku!" ia mengecup pipi Tom kemudian membisikkan kata maaf, Tom memeluknya erat "kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada orang sepertiku" ucap Tom "now go to bed, kau punya kencan dengan Malfoy besok dan jangan lupakan kencan denganku lusa, siapa tau kita bisa menemukan kakak perempuan untukmu dengan lebih cepat, yakan? little miss potter"

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : Sumpah ini chapter semerawut parah, alur cerita makin berantakan wkwkwkw, tp gapapa chapter depan udah last chapter, aku butuh saran dan kritik dari kalian T-T buat cerita ini.

plus...aku lagi kena writer block buat ff 'To All The Boys Harry Have Loved Before, mohon bersabar menanti upload berikutnya hehehehe jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yah...

Makasih banyak juga, buat kalian yang sudah support ff ini dengan meninggalkan comment / like

luv, Alexis/Jizze


End file.
